The Belt
by Dramione27
Summary: The kids are grown up and Barney needs a favour from Ted's son. 2nd Gen, no pairing. Oneshot.


The phone was ringing but he couldn't reach it, "Could someone get that?"

"You're kidding me, Daniel it's on the coffee table right in front of you,"

"Yeah but I'm watching TV,"

"Let it ring then, I'm sure it's nothing important, I'm sure it's not Stacey,"

He sighed as he picked up the phone, "Hello,"

"Hey kid,"

"Hey Uncle Barney, dad's not home,"

"No Dan, I wanted to speak to you,"

"Uh, okay."

"I heard from your Aunt Robin that your dad's been telling you about the old times,"

"Yeah,"

"Has he gotten to the pineapple incident?"

"Yeah like a month ago, why?"

"Well you know about Trudy then? Did he tell you about when he had drinks with Trudy and Rachael?"

"Yeah, not too long ago,"

"Well kid I need you to do your generous Uncle Barney a favour,"

"How generous?"

"How does $1000 dollars sound?"

"Oh my God!"

"Don't get too excited, it'd go into your college fund,"

"Aw,"

"Yeah but we all know that in college you'll need your money for...sandwiches."

"Fine, fine, what do you need?" he got out some paper and a pen, "Uh huh, yep, okay, what? Oh, okay, you sure? Okay, fine. Yep, I know. Yeah, cool. Okay, I'll do that as soon as dad get's home."

"You're a legend kid."

* * *

><p>"Hey dad,"<p>

"What did you do?"

"What did I do? Why is it that I always have to have done something?"

"You're just using that voice you use when you're about to confess...or ask for money."

"No it's neither. I wanted to ask your advice,"

"You want my advice? Like more of it?"

"Yeah, I'm in a bit of a predicament."

"Okay," Ted sat down next to his son, "What's up Daniel?"

"It's me and Stacey, we've been going really well, but recently we both discovered that her best friend, her BFF if you will, has a minor crush on me. Since Stacey found out about her best friend, Rachael, having a crush on me she's been extra affectionate, and since Rachael found out that Stacey knows, Rachael's been extra flirty. Yesterday they both mentioned something about getting a little blasted and...how do I say this dad?" he looked up for dramatic effect just like his Uncle Barney instructed, "I think I might have a chance to go for the belt."

"Oh my God! Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, the tricycle."

"Wow. Can I tell Marshall? See we promised, I got some Cubans just for the occasion."

"Yeah, but I need some advice. You were in the same predicament with Trudy right?"

"Yeah, I was. Trudy and her college friend Rachael,"

"I know the story dad, but you didn't finish it, I need to know if you won the belt that night Dad?"

"Son, it's a personal matter."

"But I need your help."

"You've got a good thing going with Stacey, why would you risk screwing that up with her friend?"

"That's why I need your help. Ted Evelyn Mosby did you ride the tricycle?"

Ted paused, going over the problem in his head, "This reeks of your uncle Barney."

"Okay, yeah, but he agreed to put $1000 into my college fund."

"What have I told you about extorting your Uncle Barney?"

"It's really easy,"

"Yes, and?"

"Tell him what he wants to hear and he'll go away."

"Exactly. Call him up now,"

"Oh hi Aunt Robin, is Uncle Barney there?"

"Sure kid," he heard her put the handset down, "Barney, Daniel's on the phone, eh."

"Hey kid, did he tell you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Barney, you won the belt."

"You mean it?"

"Dad didn't ride the tricycle before Shelter Island."

"Robin," he called out

"What?"

"I won the belt!"

"Get over it."

"I'll hang it in the bathroom,"

"Please, I don't want to be reminded every time I shower."

"Hey, Uncle Barney,"

"Yeah kid?"

"I'm gonna go now, you still have the account number from last time?"

"Yeah, go have fun." Daniel put down the phone to see his dad smiling down at him, just then the door opened and his mom and sister came in laden with shopping bags.

"What did you boys do while we were gone?"

"Nothing much,"

"Just chatting with Uncle Barney,"

"How much this time?"

"$1000."

"Wow, now I don't feel so guilty that we didn't start up college funds in the first place, Barney's pretty much paid our kids through Medical School if they want to go."


End file.
